coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9011 (12th October 2016)
Plot Norris takes an interest in a skip outside Dev’s house and learns that he’s having a new bathroom fitted. He’s told in no uncertain terms not to put his own rubbish in it. Sarah is cold towards Gary and Izzy wonders what’s going on. A customer at the garage informs Tyrone by phone that he’s decided to scrap the car they’re repairing. Steve tells Michelle that he refusing any genetic counselling. Kevin admonishes Anna for her harsh approach to Faye. Gary tells Izzy the reasons why Sarah is angry with him. She disagrees with his decision to give up on her. Simon wants to ask Peter to come home to see him pick up a footballing award. Rana calls into the bistro for a coffee and Nick and Leanne see an opportunity to question her about Myotonic Dystrophy. Gail’s suspicions about David are piqued about him constantly disappearing off but he covers with a story about visiting the cemetery. Rana’s taken aback to realise that Nick and Leanne know about Steve and Michelle but claims patient confidentiality. David borrows Nick’s car with the claim that he’s going shopping. He drives back to the court house and works out distances on the road, playing with a lighter and saying “boom”. He then sets up boxes in a nearby empty car park, working out further distances and measurements for his plan. Izzy corners Sarah in the café and speaks up for Gary. Sarah agrees to speak to him. Dev returns items to an abashed Norris that he found in the skip. Sophie gets a call from Rosie inviting her to join her on a trip to Miami for three months on a promotional contract. David drives at the boxes in a further rehearsal. Anna apologises to Faye for her hasty attitude and Kevin invites Seb to join them for a family meal. Sophie is put out when Kevin says he couldn’t do without her at the garage, not knowing how much she wants to go on the trip. David asks the garage to find him a car. Sarah goes to the gym and apologises to Gary but she refuses to take up where they left off. Leanne puts pressure on Michelle to get Steve to take the test, citing the needs of the unborn baby as her reason. Tyrone sells David the car that the customer wants to scrap even though Luke and Freddie try to talk him out of buying such a scrapheap. David says that it’s perfect for his needs. Cast Regular cast *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Viaduct Street *Webster's Autocentre *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *V Court Fitness *Weatherfield Crown Court - Back entrance and road outside *Car park Notes *Location filming for Weatherfield Crown Court was conducted at the former Salford Town Hall and Magistrates Court in Bexley Square, specifically on the side of the building at East Market Street. The car park scenes were shot off the A6010 in the northern cark park for the Etihad Stadium. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David fine turns his plans for Clayton's demise; Steve tells Michelle that he is not going to have the genetic test as he would rather not know; and Izzy wonders what is going on when Sarah is cold towards Gary. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,640,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2016 episodes